FemNaru: The fall of Konoha!
by Rina-The-Angel-Of-Pure-Death
Summary: Naruko said she will destroy Konoha. She then gets banished from Konoha when she 'hurt' Sasuke, the last Uchiha. Then Naruko swore that she will kill everyone in Konoha and let Konoha burn to the ground.Darknaru! Powerfulnaru! Demonnaru!
1. Chapter 1

Me-My first Femnaru! Ok, Its Naruko not Naruto. Anyway as you seen/read in the summary its an Itafemnaru. (Itachi x Female Naruto)

Naruto- Um…I'm a boy…

Me- Um…ITACHI! DO THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER! *Grabs Naruto* Lets go!

Naruto- Wait where?

Me- I have the power to turn you into a girl but, I need a shinigami's help. So, come on!

Itachi- Evil does not own Naruto…but owns our lives in the story...

**Prologue (Minato's POV)-**

"Minato-sensei!" Kakashi yelled. I turned around. "Nani?" I asked. "Well…1 good thing and 1 bad thing." Kakashi said. 'Great, another problem…First Kyuubi now another?' I thought. "What?" I asked. "Well, you have a daughter." Kakashi said. "That's good but, what's the bad news?" I asked. "K-Kushina d-died from blood loss." He said. "W-what!" I yelled. "Your wife, Kushina Uzumaki died." Kakashi said. "Kakashi…go…now…" I said. "But-"I slammed my fist in the wall. "Go now!" I yelled. Then Kakashi left. I sighed. I took out a scroll. I sighed. 'At least there is a way to stop Kyuubi…but Kushina is going to kill me…' I thought. Then I left. When I was at least a few feet away from Kyuubi I opened the scroll. Then a shinigami came. _**"Who has summoned me?"**_ the shinigami said. "Cant you just tell by looking?" I yelled. _**"Oh, it's just you. Anyway why have you summoned me?"**_ Shinigami asked. "Seriously, just look!" I yelled. I pointed at Kyuubi, and then I pointed at Naruko, who was in my arms. _**"I see…It will cost you your soul." **_ Shinigami said. "Yea, yea torture forever…but just do it." I said. 'Sorry, Naruko…' I thought.

(After the sealing)

I had Naruko in my arms. "Live…on…Naruko…" I said.

5 years later (Normal POV)-

A little girl was running away from a mob of people carrying knives. "DIE YOU DEMON!" one of the people yelled. "YOU KILLED OUR 4th HOKAGE AND HIS DAUGHTER!" another one yelled. A man threw a knife at the little girl. She got hit in the arm. She started crying. "I didn't do anything! I don't know what you're talking about!" the girl yelled. Then the little girl quickly hid in a bush. "Where did that Demon-brat go?" A man yelled. "I hope she died!" Another man yelled. Then they left. Then the little girl came out. She was crying and her arm was bleeding like crazy. She quickly took out the knife in her arm. "Why are they doing this? I didn't do anything…" she said.

Naruko's mindscape (Naruko's POV)-

"Where am I?" I said. It was complete darkness.

"**Are you hurt Naruko?" a voice asked.**

"Who is there? What ever you do don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong!" I yelled.

**The voice laughed. "You look like a little ball when you're like that. And don't worry I wont hurt you." It said.**

"Who are you? And where are you?" I said.

"**Me? I am the Kyuubi no kitsune! I was sealed in you 6 years ago!" Kyuubi yelled. **

Then I saw a huge red fox with 9 tails.

"**Naruko, you need to stand up for yourself. Don't run…just fight back…" Kyuubi said.**

"B-But how?" I said. Then one of Kyuubi's tails wrapped around me. It was warm.

"**I'll train you to become a great ninja. You don't need to worry now. I'll start tonight. But not now…someone is calling you Naruko…You should wake up now…" Kyuubi said.**

Real world-

I opened my eyes. I was in a white room. I knew where I was. 'The hospital…' I thought.

"**What's wrong? You don't like the hospital?" Kyuubi asked.**

'No, the hospital is like a cage.' I thought.

"**I see…"Kyuubi said.**

Then Sarutobi came. "Naruko are you ok?" he asked. "I'm ok. And if you're going to ask how this happened asked the stupid villagers. But can I go now? I want to go home." I said. "Ok." He said. Then I ran out.

Naruko's mindscape-

"**Now let's start training…" Kyuubi said.**

5 years later (Normal POV)-

"Naruko! It's your turn now!" Iruka yelled. "Ok!" a girl yelled. Her hair was in 2 long ponytail, blue eyes, blue and orange shirt, and orange pants.

Another room (Naruko's POV)-

"Ok let's see the clone jutsu." Iruka said. "Bushin no jutsu!" I yelled. Then a dead clone was lying on the ground. "Um…heh heh…" I said. "Iruka-sensei. I think you should let her pass." Mizuki said. "Sorry but I can't do that. Iruka said.

"**Hey kit! Remember what I told you? You can't do the clone jutsu. So, use the shadow clone jutsu!" Kyuubi yelled.**

'Oh yeah…' I thought. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I can't do the clone jutsu because I have too much chakra. But I can use the shadow clone jutsu!" I said. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled. Then 10 clones appeared. "Done! I pass right?" I asked. Iruka smiled. "You sure did." He said. Then I took my head protector and left.

Home-

"YAY!" I yelled. "I PASSED!" I yelled.

**Kyuubi growled.**

"Oh…oops…sorry Kyuu…" I said.

Next Day-

"I will now announce the teams!" Iruka yelled.

Me- Well, that's it!

Naruko- That's it?

Me- Yea, I got lazy.

Itachi- When am I going to pop up?

Me- Later. Anyway Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Me- Chapter 2!

Naruko- Calm down evil…

Itachi- Why did you name yourself Evil-Demon-Kit anyway?

Me- Cause…*Takes out a shotgun* I like killing like a demon and I'm evil.

Itachi- Why Kit?

Naruko- Favorite animal.

Me- Yup!

Len-HELP ME! RIN IS GOING TO KILL ME!

Me- LEN! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN MY OTHER STORY! GET OUT! *Throws Len back to my story the Unexpected*

Itachi- Um…ok…so…um…what now?

Me and Naruko- THE FREAKING DISCLAIMER PLEASE!

Itachi- Oh…ok…Evil does not own Naruto. But seriously when am I going to come out?

_Home-_

_"YAY!" I yelled. "I PASSED!" I yelled._

_**Kyuubi growled.**_

_"Oh…oops…sorry Kyuu…" I said._

_Next Day-_

_"I will now announce the teams!" Iruka yelled._

(Naruko's POV)

"Team 7 is Sakura, Sasuke-"Sakura stood up. "YES!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes. 'I hope I don't be put in that team…' I thought. "And Naruko" Iruka said. 'No! I'm put in the group where the stupid bitchy fan girl is…' I thought. "Iruka-sensei! Why do I need to team up with the baka!" Sakura yelled. "Because Naruko graduated with the highest score of a Kunoichi. And you got the lowest." Iruka said. "Anyway Team 9 is-"

Next day-

I chuckled. "Naruko what are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Prank. What does it look like?" I asked. Then our sensei came in. When he opened the door the bucket fell on his head. I laughed. "He fell for it!" I yelled. Then I looked at him. 'Who's he?' I thought. "Rooftop…now…" he said. Sakura and Sasuke left. 'They're ninjas right?' I thought.

Rooftop-

Sakura and Sasuke came. "Hey how did you guys come here so fast?" Sakura asked. "I ran up here." I said. 'Not.' I thought. "Ok let's start with the introductions! My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes…don't need to know. My dislikes…don't need to know. I have a few hobbies. You're up pinkie." Kakashi said. "My names Sakura Haruno! My likes are…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and blushed. "My dream is to…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and squealed. "My dislike is Naruko." Sakura said. I rolled my eyes. "Next." Kakashi said. "My names Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have a lot of dislikes and likes. My dream is to kill my brother Itachi." Sasuke said.

"**First dolphin then scarecrow, now weasel?" Kyuubi yelled. Kyuubi laughed. "What's next? Fishcake?" Kyuubi asked.**

I twitched. 'Remember…last time…choosing…name.' I thought.

Flashback-

"Ok, I'm going to change my name to Naruto Uzumaki. And use henge to change my looks." A girl said. She had long black hair, 1 red eye that shinigami gave her and 1 gold eye that Kami gave her. Then her eyes change to light blue.

"**FISHCAKE? No! Don't change it to that kit! You're making me hungry!" Kyuubi yelled.**

"Hmph, fine. Ill change it to Naruko." The girl said. "My favorite thing will be ramen. My dream…ano…to become the Hokage!" the girl yelled. "Favorite color…well…orange. I'm going to act stupid and hyper…Ok done! Henge!" the girl yelled. POOF!

Flashback Ends-

"**Oh yeah…" Kyuubi said.**

"Last one." Kakashi said. "My names Naruko Uzumaki! I like ramen. I don't like a certain person right now." I stared at Sakura. "My hobby is…well…that's a secret. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever known!" I yelled.

'Yeah right. My dream is to destroy Konoha.' I thought. "Tomorrow meet me at the training ground at 8. And don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said.

Next day 12:00 p.m.-

"Where is Naruko and Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura yelled. Kakashi came. "Naruko, you know this training don't you?" Kakashi asked. I was hiding behind the bushes. Then I came out. "What training? I was just looking for my kunai." I said. 'Damn, he caught me.' I thought. "Ok, try to get these bells from me and there are only 2 bells so, 1 of you will be tied to a log and the other 2 will get lunch." Kakashi said. "Start." He said. I left.

Few minutes later-

I saw Sasuke stuck in the ground. I laughed. "Shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "Sorry, it was just so funny." I said. Then I threw a kunai at a tree. "Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?" I asked. Then Kakashi jump down from the tree. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled. Then I attacked Kakashi. The real me was hiding in the bushes. I quickly summoned a fox. Then my fox took the bells. "Nani?" Kakashi said. Then all my clones disappeared. My fox ran to me and gave me the bells. Then Sakura came. I threw a bell to Sakura. Then I threw 1 to Sasuke. "We pass right?" I said. Kakashi shook his head. "Oh really?" I said. I smirked. I took out his Icha Icha paradise book. "This is yours…isn't it?" I asked. "My book! When did you take it?" Kakashi asked. I took out a lighter. "NO! DON'T BURN IT!" Kakashi yelled. "Then we all pass right?" I asked again. Kakashi quickly nodded. I threw his book back to him. "Ja Ne." I said. Then I left.

Next day Hokage's office-

"Your mission is to catch a cat." Sarutobi said. "I want a harder mission! Come on! Those missions are too easy!" I yelled. "Fine, I will let you have a C-rank mission! Escort a bridge worker Tazuna, back home!" Sarutobi said. Then a man came in. "Pack up, you are leaving soon." Sarutobi said.

Main gates-

'Kyuubi, I know this is an A-rank mission. So, I might need your help.' I thought.

"**Sure kit." Kyuubi said.**

"LET'S GO!" I yelled. Then we left.

Somewhere else-

I looked at a puddle. '2 ninjas…right Kyuu?' I thought.

"**Yea, they're both weak." Kyuubi said.**

Then I walk to the puddle and jumped on it. "Naruko what are you doing?" Sakura asked. Then the puddle turned into 2 ninjas. "Oi! That hurts!" Meizu yelled. "Oh. It wasn't a puddle…aw…" I said.

"**Nice acting." Kyuubi said.**

'I know.' I thought. "Get off of me little girl!" Gozu yelled. Then I took out a kunai and stabbed Gozu. "That's for calling me a little girl." I said. Then I jumped on Meizu. "Ow!" Meizu yelled. Then I jumped, took out kunais, and threw it at them. "Done." I said. "Lets go." I said.

2 days later-

"Kakashi who was your sensei?" Sakura asked. "The yondime." Kakashi answered. "Did the yondime ever get married? Does he have a son?" Sakura asked. "Minato Namikaze got married with Kushina Uzumaki, the same clan as Naruko, and they had a daughter. We don't know her name but, I know how she looks like. Kushina died from blood loss and Minato died from sealing the Kyuubi. And their daughter…well we don't know about her. She just disappeared. We drew a conclusion that she died also." Kakashi said. "Oh…so who's the Jinchuuriki for Kyuubi?" Sakura asked. "Their daughter." Kakashi said. I started to bit my fingernails. "Um…Kakashi I'm going to bed early." I said.

1 day later-

I killed the 2 bandits that were about to kill Inari. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Y-Yes. Thank you Naruko." Inari said. Then I left to the bridge.

Bridge-

I ran to help Sasuke. "Haku?" I asked. "Naruko?" Haku asked. "I'm sorry Naruko, today we are enemies…" Haku said. While we were fighting Sasuke's sharingan activated. Haku threw needles at me but, Sasuke came in front of me and took the hit. "Sasuke?" I yelled. Then he fell. I looked at Haku. He came out of the mirror. "Do not worry he will live." Haku said. "Then Haku took off his mask. "I'll make a goodbye now…" he said. Then he kissed me on the cheek. (A/N- OMFG! IT'S A HAKUXFEMALE NARUTO!) Then he left. I saw him get hit by Kakashi's chidori. My eyes widened. Haku looked at me. He smiled. "Goodbye…Naruko…" Haku said. Then he died. I fell on my knees and started to cry.

"**You don't care…do you?" Kyuubi asked.**

'Do you think?' I thought while crying. (A/N- HAHA! Not!)

"**Kit, you are the greatest actress in the whole world." Kyuubi said.**

'I know.' I thought. I wiped my fake tears. The Gato came. There were ninjas behind him. Gato walked up to Haku and stepped on him. My eyes widened. I ran to Gato. But, Kakashi stopped me. Then I saw Zabuza kill Gato. Then all the ninjas stabbed Zabuza. He died. Then I walk up to all the ninjas. "Leave or die." I said. "Why should-"One of the ninjas said. I stared at them. All of the ninjas quickly yelled "W-We're s-sorry! W-We will leave right now! Just don't kill us!" Then they left. I sighed.

2 days later-

Kakashi was carrying Sasuke who was still unconscious from Haku. Tazuna finished the bridge and we left.

Konoha gate-

"We're back!" I yelled. Then I saw Kakashi walking to me. "Kakashi how's Sasuke-kun?" Sakura yelled. "Naruto, the council wants to talk to you." Kakashi said. I shrugged and left.

Council-

"Naruko Uzumaki, we banish you for hurting the Sasuke Uchiha." One of the council said. "WHAT? I NEVER HURT HIM!" I yelled. "You will leave Konoha in 3 days. Pack your stuff." The council said. "I SWEAR I WILL KILL EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING VILLAGE AND BURN KONOHA TO THE GROUND!" I yelled. Then I left.

2 days later hospital-

I went inside the room where Sasuke was. He was sleeping. "It's all your fault." I said. Then Sasuke woke up. "What is dope?" Sasuke asked. "My banishment…the council thinks I'm the one who hurt you. I'm leaving tomorrow." I said. "Don't go. I'll tell the council it's not your fault. I don't want you to leave because, I love you." Sasuke said. (A/N- It's not a Sasunaru!) "Sasuke, I have someone I love already. He loves me back too. Even if I never met him I wouldn't love you, but you would have a chance to show me your love…But it's too late." I said. (A/N- I told you!) Then I left.

Next day Konoha gate-

I noticed the council and my team. I turned around to face them. "How about I tell you something important before I leave…" I said. "Kai." I said. Then my henge wore off. "I-Impossible!" the council yelled. "Y-Y-You're a-a-alive!" Kakashi asked. I smirked. Then I faced Sakura and Sasuke who were shocked. "My real name is…

Me-HAHA! Done!

Itachi- Ok…so…um…well…

Naruko- So, my real name is-

Me- *Covers Naruko's mouth* Shhh! don't spoil it!

Naruko- *nods*

Me- OK! ALL YOU PEOPLE READING THIS STORY, REVIEW PLZ!


	3. Chapter 3

Me-Ok! 3rd chapie up!

Itachi- You don't seem evil-

Me- I'M EVIL! IF YOU SAY I AM NOT! I'LL GO HUNT YOU DOWN AND BURN ALL YOUR POCKY!

Itachi- NOOO! MY POCKY!

Sasuke- That's your weakness?

Me- Shut up Hebi-teme!

Sasuke- How dare you call me a hebi-teme!

Me- Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I got that wrong…ok, I mean…SHUT UP EMO-GAY-HEBI-TEME!

Sasuke- SHUT UP YOU BITCH! I WOULD HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOU UP!

Me- *Killing/Demon aura surrounds me* what did you say?

Itachi and Naruko- *scoot* *scoot*

Sasuke- Um…uh oh…

Itachi and Naruko- Evil doesn't own Naruto…

Me- NO SHIT! *Runs to Sasuke with a scythe*

Sasuke- HELP!*Runs away*

Me- GO TO HELL BITCH!

_Next day Konoha gate-_

_I noticed the council and my team. I turned around to face them. "How about I tell you something important before I leave…" I said. "Kai." I said. Then my henge wore off. "I-Impossible!" the council yelled. "Y-Y-You're a-a-alive!" Kakashi asked. I smirked. Then I faced Sakura and Sasuke who were shocked. "My real name is…_

(Normal POV)-

"My real name is Hitomi Namikaze-Uzumaki. Daughter of Kushina Uzumaki, otherwise known as the red whirlpool, and Minato Namikaze Konoha's yellow flash and the yondime." Naruko/Hitomi said. She had long red hair and blue eyes.

(Hitomi's POV)

I smirked. "W-Wait! D-Don't go!" the council yelled. I turned around. "Too bad." I said. Then I left.

2 days later-

"Itachi, what now?" a voice asked. I woke up from the voice. "Someone is out there." The voice said again. I peeked behind the tree. I saw some fish dude. When I looked around I saw Itachi. 'I-Itachi?' I thought.

"**Well, well, your boyfriend came." Kyuubi said.**

I knew Itachi saw me. "Hitomi?" Itachi asked. Then I came out. "Yea it's me." I said. "What are you doing here?" Itachi asked. "The council banished me and I swore I will destroy that village and kill everyone in it." I said. "So, why don't you join us?" Itachi asked. "Join what?" I asked. "The Akatsuki. Our goal is to get all the Jinchuuriki." Itachi said. "But I have Kyuubi inside me." I said. "You have Kyuubi's soul. We need Kyuubi's power." Itachi said. Then I nodded. "Ok, I will join. But don't I get something?" I asked. Itachi laughed. "Fine, fine." He said. Then he kissed me on the cheek. "There happy?" Itachi asked. I smiled. "Yea. By the way who's the fish face over there?" I asked pointing to the other person that looked like a fish. "That's my partner Kisame. Kisame my girlfriend Hitomi, Hitomi my partner Kisame." Itachi said. "Hitomi, why don't you change to your real self?" Itachi asked. I nodded. My hair got longer, before it was up to my hip, now it was up to my knees. My hair changed to black, and my 1 of my eyes turned red and the other turned gold. I smiled.

(Normal POV) 1 month later woods-

"So, all we do is to go to Konoha and get some dude named Killer bee…boring! Can't we *Cough* I *Cough* kill or destroy something?" a girl asked.

Konoha Gates-

"Man, it's been a long time since I came here…I think Konoha needs something…Oh! I know! Flames! Screams! Blood! Dead bodies everywhere I look!" a girl yelled. Then she took the cloak off. She had another cloak and her face was covered with the hood. "You guys remember the plan, right?" she asked. The 2 men nodded. Then they disappeared. Then she walked to the Hokage's Office.

Hokage's Office-

She knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sarutobi yelled. She opened the door. She walked in and closed the door. "Who are you?" Sarutobi asked. "You don't remember me?" the girl asked. Sarutobi shook his head. Then the girl took off her hood. "It's y-you! Y-You c-came b-back!" Sarutobi said. The girl smirked. Then the door opened. "Hokage-sama! We are done with the mission!" Sakura yelled. Then the girl frowned. Then Sasuke widened his eyes when he saw the girl.

Me- There!

Hitomi- I bet the people who are reading this already knows who the girl is.

Rin- Evil! Can I have some oranges?

Me- OK. *Gives Rin 500 boxes of oranges.* Now go back to the Unexpected.

Rin- Ok!

Me- Review plz!


	4. Hiatus

===HIATUS===

**I apologize but this story will be on hiatus for a long while till I finish my other story! Again, I really apologize! Sorry! :c**


End file.
